


i c major potential in us getting together

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson is Nico's violinist only because Sebastian bailed on him at the last minute. Nico is Not Pleased. (High school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i c major potential in us getting together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twowittoowhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowittoowhoo/gifts).



Jenson is every bit the infuriating violinist Nico had hoped to avoid right from the beginning, waltzing in with his violin case fifteen minutes late for practice, telling Nico that it's _not your ordinary violin, mind you, her name is_ Jessy _and she's perfect_ as he tunes his violin, fiddling with the tuning pegs and Nico hates him already.

'You've practised this already, right?' Nico asks when Jenson is finally done, righting the score sheets on his music stand.

'Not really,' Jenson says, smiling widely and Nico wants to punch him. 'But I'll manage, don't worry about me.'

Nico is pretty certain that the world is out to make him _fail_ Music class. This is the last piece of music he has to record for his composition portfolio and Sebastian had been supposed to help him with this but somehow shit happened (Sebastian had claimed that he couldn't help because he had failed Mathematics and needed to go for remedial classes and thus would have no time for recording anything and when Nico had protested Sebastian had waved a hand about saying that he had fixed the problem because he had gotten an equally capable violinist who was on First Violins on the Philharmonic Orchestra too and that violinist had turned out to be _Jenson_ , the one person Nico had never wanted to talk to because of how he always seemed to flirt with _everyone_ and the last thing Nico needs in his life is an irritating violinist who thinks that he's the Most Charming Person in the World) and now he's stuck with someone who is probably going to sight-read through their entire session and he is due to start recording tomorrow because the final deadline is three days away. Great. Just perfect.

'Are you sure?' Nico asks, but it isn't out of concern. The sarcasm sails right over Jenson's head, or maybe it doesn't, but Nico wouldn't know because Jenson's still grinning and Nico swallows hard. God, maybe the rumours _are_ true, that Jenson's really some crazy genius who learns new pieces in thirty minutes or something. Yeah, right, what are the odds. 'Okay then.' Nico takes a deep breath, places his hands on the keyboard before pressing down slowly.

Jenson comes in right on cue four bars later. He fumbles a little during the pizzicato section, and Nico's going to have to work that out with him later on, but otherwise his transition back to arco is fairly close to perfect and he nails the ending perfectly, much to Nico's surprise. Their first attempt isn't too bad, and as much as Nico hates to admit it, what Jenson is doing isn't too far off from how his music had sounded in his head.

'Sorry about the pizzicato,' Jenson says, looking up at Nico with a sheepish grin. 'Screwed up the fingering over there. Do you have a pencil?'

Nico rummages through his backpack for his pencil case, and when he hands a pencil over to Jenson, their fingers brush briefly, and Nico pulls away like he has been burnt. Jenson, on the other hand, grins widely, and Nico wants nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face. He doesn't like Jenson. Not a single bit.

'Thanks,' Jenson says, and then he's scribbling on the music sheets, brow furrowed. 'How did I do?'

 _Pretty good. Probably better than Sebastian, and I'm definitely going to kill him after this. Well I expected this from someone of your, err, calibre._ 'Passable, but only barely,' Nico sniffs, and Jenson laughs.

'Seb warned me about this. You're a fussy one, aren't you?'

'It's for my portfolio and if you're going to screw it up for me I'm going to kill Sebastian and get his ghost to play this afterwards,' Nico huffs, and his lower lip sticks out unintentionally in a pout. Oh, the embarrassment.

Jenson looks at Nico, gaze intense. Nico feels a shiver go down his spine, and he wants to draw away, but then the look is gone, replaced by a twinkle and Jenson's grinning again, looking every bit like a smug bastard. 'You can tell Seb I saved his life after this,' Jenson says, and Nico rolls his eyes.

'Ready?' Nico asks again, turning back to his score sheets.

'Whenever you are,' Jenson says, and then he _winks_ , (or at least he tries to, because it looks more like a failed sexy blink that isn't sexy At All) and Nico's cheeks flush red.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday @twowittoowhoo ;A; hope you had a great one!


End file.
